Berhardssonian state election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Sabrina Ren | Jack Lyndle | Kane Do |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Mojang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 17 December 2067 | 25 October 2068 | 8 June 2060 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 16 seats, 36.73% | 7 seats, 15.29% | 9 seats, 19.40% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 21 | 10 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 3 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 777,485 | 359,016 | 233,934 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 44.07% | 20.35% | 13.26% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 7.34% | 5.06% | 6.14% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Hugh Whitford | Tommy Nguyen | Xiao Liangjin |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Greens | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 January 2065 | 19 August 2070 | 2 March 2066 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 6 seats, 14.45% | 2 seats, 4.37% | 3 seats, 5.91% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 6 | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 205,706 | 90,327 | 66,863 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 11.66% | 5.12% | 3.79% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.79% | 0.75% | 2.12% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Meyangan Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (27):' }| } | }} United (21) }| } | }} Mojang (6) Opposition (21): }| } | }} Conservative (10) }| } | }} Liberal (6) }| } | }} Greens (3) }| } | }} Reform (2) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Electorate map after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kane Do Mojang | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sabrina Ren United |} A state election was held on Saturday, 6 December 2070 to elect the members of the 19th Parliament of the Craftian state of Berhardsson. The incumbent second-term centre-left Mojang Democratic Party government, led by Premier Kane Do, was heavily defeated by the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Sabrina Ren. The governing MDP fell to third place, behind the Craftian Conservative Party. United reclaimed its status as the most dominant party in Berhardsson, while the Conservatives finished as one of the two largest parties in the Berhardsson Legislative Assembly for the first time since the 2055 state election. Results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|777,485 | align="right"|44.07 | | align="right"| 7.34 | align="right"|21 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|359,016 | align="right"|20.35 | | align="right"| 5.06 | align="right"|10 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|233,934 | align="right"|13.26 | | align="right"| 6.14 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|205,706 | align="right"|11.66 | | align="right"| 2.79 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|90,327 | align="right"|5.12 | | align="right"| 0.75 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|66,863 | align="right"|3.79 | | align="right"| 2.12 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Socialist Party of Craftia | align="right"|19,053 | align="right"|1.08 | | align="right"| 1.43 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|11,820 | align="right"|0.67 | | align="right"| 0.67 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|1,764,205 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|48 | |} }} }}